


The Anti You

by circuitsandwires



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: A short story because I'm still in the Anti hype, Mental Torture, Mild Gore, My own spin on the Anti concept, Yes I know Jack's real name is Sean, pretty dark, tags are subject to change, this is not a nice story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuitsandwires/pseuds/circuitsandwires
Summary: For anyone who's still on the Anti hype.If only Jack could change the past. He never would of opened that box. (Title taken from Blue Stahli's song Anti You)





	

**Author's Note:**

> You'll never know what hit you  
> I will be here  
> When you think you're all alone  
> Seeping through the cracks  
> I'm the poison in your bones  
> My love is your disease  
> I won't let it set you free  
> Til I break you  
> You'll never know what hit you  
> -The Devil Within by Digital Daggers

_“Top of the mornin to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to the cursed box challenge! Ooh very scary, I know. I've seen a few other Youtubers do this and a bunch of you guys wanted me to do it, so here we are! Oh and before I forget, happy Halloween! If you don't know, the premise of this challenge is that you get a box from this company, Somend I think it's called, and it's supposedly cursed. I'll leave a link in the description to their website. Why would anyone do this? I don't know, but we're gonna do it! As you can see I've got Robin here with me. Since he was around, I decided to invite him to be in this video ‘cause you guys never get to see him.”_

It was just another innocent challenge. Just something fun to do for Halloween.

 _“Shit, Jack are you okay?” The box, now open, rolled out of Jack's hands and fell to the floor. With a yelp of pain, he cradled his right hand against his chest. It had turned red, and extremely painful blisters appeared on the skin._  

What he wouldn't give to change the past. 

_“So I'm making this vlog as an apology for my lack of videos on Halloween. I know a lot of you were really excited about me doing the cursed box challenge. Unfortunately as I was filming it, I had an allergic reaction to whatever the box was made of. Which, I guess is disturbingly appropriate. I'm hoping I'm not actually cursed, ‘cause that would suck. But I'm fine, by the way. No reason to worry about ‘ol Jackaboy.”_

The mood swings came first.

 _Jack put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He hadn't meant to yell at them. It wasn't the shopkeepers fault they didn't have what he wanted, but he couldn't stop the wave of rage that fell over him. He cursed and spit at them, obscenities flew off his tongue as naturally as breathing. The wrath subsided as quickly as it came and Jack left the store filled to the brim with embarrassment, the two terrified employees watched him go in silent terror. What the hell was_ wrong _with him? He’d never had anger issues before. For him to explode over something so small was unthinkable._

 _Jack went to bed that night feeling sick to his stomach._  

Then the technological malfunctions. 

_They were small problems, a mere annoyance in Jack’s life. The occasional flicker of the lights, the random moments where the wifi would cease to exist. The most noticeable though, were the camera glitches. Jack began receiving emails from Robin regarding the “weird interferences”. Sometimes Jack would have to refilm entire videos because the static couldn’t be edited around. It was exhausting and, needless to say, very frustrating. He knew that his equipment was in perfect working order and nothing that he knew of would be causing electrical interferences in the area._

_Files on his computer would also move themselves. An icon on the desktop screen would move to some obscure folder deep in his files. It was maddening. Additionally, there were the sticky notes that appeared sporadically. Usually blank, but every now and then they’d have random letters and numbers that made no sense to Jack._

_He always deleted them right away._

Physical illness came next.

_For the fourth night in a row, Jack retched his dinner into the toilet. Blood dripped from his lips into the bowl. The heaving did nothing to alleviate the pain that resided in his skull. There was a constant pressure behind his eyes that gave him the feeling of being crushed. The medicines that usually remedied his headaches and calmed his stomach proved useless in this situation. The doctors all said he was in perfect health, aside from a little sleep deprivation. Jack didn’t have the heart to tell them that the sleep deprivation was due to the fact that his symptoms became much worse at night. What little sleep he got was plagued with nightmares that he could never remember in the morning._

_He knew they were there because he woke up screaming._

And finally the voice. The damned voice. 

 _It took Jack a while to differentiate between the voice and his own thoughts. For a time, he considered getting therapeutic help for what he took to be increasingly dark and violent thinking. Anything could trigger the intrusive thoughts. He would see a knife on the counter and have to fight off the urge to stab it into something. Something living. He’d be talking with a friend and the image of hands, his hands, around their throat squeezing the life out of them would invade his mind. It’d be so easy, the thoughts said. It was only when Jack silently pleaded for the vicious thoughts to stop and got the reply of,_ “Make me, Jackaboy.” _That he realized that something was deeply wrong._  

_He began isolating himself soon after._

It was too much.

 _“Hey guys, so I’ve got some bad news. I unfortunately have take a break from YouTube for a while. I’ve been having problems with my health recently and I don’t want to disappoint you guys by posting under par videos, so I just need a little time to get better. Hopefully I won’t be gone for too long, and I’m not dying by the way, so don’t worry about that. I’ll still be active on my social media, so it’s not like I’ll just be dropping off the face of the Earth, I just don’t think I can make any decent videos in my current state. And I am so sorry that I’ve gotta leave so suddenly, and in the middle of a bunch of series, but you guys don’t deserve crappy videos. I’m not leaving forever, I wanna make that very clear. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Until then I’ll leave you guys in good hands. I’ve linked a bunch of other youtubers who post really good content in the description for you guys to check out. Hopefully I’ll see you guys in the next video very soon!”_  

That happened three weeks ago. The headaches didn’t stop. The vomiting didn’t stop. The voice _didn’t stop._ It talked to Jack frequently, but even when it didn’t speak, he could feel its presence. It whispered malicious things to him.

_“You’re weak.”_

_“Cut them open.”_

_“Drink their blood.”_

Sometimes there were more than whispers. Sometimes Jack’s own body betrayed him. His hands and eyes would twitch, he’d walk to the window completely against his will. And sometimes he would just laugh. In his room all alone, rocking back and forth and staring at the ceiling, he’d laugh. No, _it_ would laugh. That voice didn’t belong to Jack.

It belonged to the creature that called itself Anti.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are kudos are highly appreciated! Please let me know if this is something you'd be interested in reading more of. I will write more depending on demand.


End file.
